


X-over fic idea that I cant write bcos of ADD

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, How Do I Tag, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I have crippling ADD but I have a fic idea?? And Im very new to  the batman fandom and have only watched some of the marvel movies but I cant stop thinking of this idea I have,gjsowgjSorry if tags are confusing this is the first time Ive ever posted...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	X-over fic idea that I cant write bcos of ADD

Hi hello I have a fic idea but have really bad ADD and was hoping someone else who finds the idea interesting would ve willing to write it?

As mentioned in summary Im new to the batman fandom I only joined about 1.5 months ago I think?? So I havent had time to actually read alot of the comics.. like any at all yet Ive only been reading alot of fics and alot of tumblr posts lol  
(pls dont judge this is how I get into series that have been going on for a long time its just easier to know some stuff before actually looking at the content)

Also have only seen a few of the marvel movies and also watched all seasons of daredevil on netflix and thats pretty much it...

Anyway from what Ive learnt of batman so far and of the characters probably isnt much Im sorry .

So my fave character is Damian, his backstory is very interesting and vecause Im young I guess I can relate to him alot so when I heard what is happening in the comics atm I was very sad

Anyway to what my fic idea is (sorry for rambling so much already but I meant it when I said I had bad ADD..) 

Whilst I wish Bruce could be a good dad for Damian he isnt really from what Ive seen people talk of the way hes currently written in comics?? And from angry rants that Ive read from other Damian fans my son isnt getting much better writing atm either :(

So the fic idea is : Ric happened, Alfred got killed, Jon is in space/future?? Damian never had a teen titans team(Round house, Crush and Djinn never met Damian) cause that team is toxic and I cant understand why the writers would make him a new team with new characters instead of Damian making a team with his friends which is apparently what all other TT Robins did?)  
Also Slade would be Damians biological dad also! Like Bruce and Talia are his main bio parents but he has some genes from Slade so that he could have a better natural healing speed (< this is inspired by a good fic I read here on ao3 where exactly this happened)(is inspired the right word since I want someone to just use exactly the same idea???)

And Im thinking that Slade and Wade could be step brothers? They dont know it tho, like their dad probably left Slades mom and then later had Wade with someone else.  
Bruce would have foumd out that Damian does have some of Slades dna but he threw the test results into fire..

So again sorry for rambling, so all that bad stuff happens, Dick is Ric Alfred is dead and Damians siblings slightly blame him for it even tho he only did exactly what Bruce told him to do and Bruce hasnt been home in months, Damian is all alone, and its starting to get to him.

Hes depressed and he doesnt have a proper support system atm with Dick and Alf ya know..

Damian had been scared that he wasnt Bruces son so he ended up doing a paternety test without Bruce knowing so he knows that hes related to slade and has siblings on that side of the family but cant try to reach out to them for help cause of Slade wanting to kill him/have Damian kill Slade?  
But he and Dick had found out that Slade had a step brother..Wade wilson.

So Damian packs some stuff takes Titus, Alfred and Jerry the turkey and drops off batcow off somewhere or takes batcow with him( your choice) and leaves for NY city because thats where Wade lives ( I think? Since weasels bar is is nyc right? Ive only watched the first dp movie..) 

Knocks on Wades door and explains his situation and shows papers from the dna test and asks if he can live there for awhile with Wade and the blind lady(cant remember her name sorry :/ )

And Wade from what I remember had a shitty childhood so hes like ya sure cause he just found out that hes got a 13yr old relative thats already had a really shitty childhood and is being neglected alot and the kid sure as hell doesnt deserve to have a shitty future.

(Also Damian doesnt go to Talia for help cause he hasnt really fully forgiven her yet (Talia is good now cause she had her madness removed and she isnt a rapist and is trying her best to redeem herself as a parent)

So Damian and his pets just starts living with his uncle Wade is nyc. And no one in batfam is even aware that hes left yet.

Also I think that Damian should be in disquise whilst living with Wade cause he kinda wants to avoid rest of batfam atm (he probably shouldnt wear the same disquise he used when he thought that Slade was his only dad? Actually it would be cool if he was disquised as a little chinese boy since his chinese heritage isnt really explored much :/

Also this would be post civil was so only team ironman would be there.. cause I wanted Peter to be there

Also it would be fun to see Damian and Tony interact

Also no shade to the other batkids

Also I want Damian to be a little more (silent? Subdued?) Than normal, cause hes just going through alot atm  
And my understanding of Damian is that he isnt arrogant like very much its just that he was raised in an enviroment where he couldnt be vulnerable with anyone and so he acts arrogant to protect himself emotionally and sometimes when he acts arrogantly with people he can be vulnerable with he acts arrogant in a joking manner.

Hes just a kid with a heart of gold thats been dealt a shitty hand by life.

Other interesting interactions would be probably with Matt :) 

Anyway please comment if you decide you wanna write this and feel free to ask me to clarify anything you might not have gotten from my ramblings lol and please link in comments if you write this sorry if I did anything wrong with tags or something Ive never done this befor anyways have a good day/night goodbye!


End file.
